User blog:Apex Knight/The End
As I began to write this blog I would like to apologize for going off on everyone and basically telling the community to go fuck themselves. The pent up frustration that I kept building up inside of me over the last few days had came out and I just couldn't take it anymore. So many things had led up to that moment where I released all of my anger and I just didn't care anymore. Recently I've been notified of this theory known as the butterfly effect, the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. So many factors, so many circumstances, so many components that can be so little yet change the course of our lives forver. It's as if you're writing the book of your life, your own ceaseless biography that tell's the tale of your futre and beginnings. Everytime you put ink on that paper you're directing your life; where it should go, what you should do, how you should do it. You're the author of your own tale. So essentially like many things I began to ponder about the story of my life, checking out the book that has illustrated 17 years of my life thus far. From the day I learned how to walk to the day I began to run, I was the author of every decision and choice that has gone by in my life. Then I came across to the wikia chapter of my life, the chapter that spans over my life for 4 years. To be honest, I truly believe that I discovered wikia because I was intended to. I joined something that would be apart of my life and would soon transition to something that became my life. From the day I discovered wikia, I knew from then on out that I was going to truly enjoy this new world that I ventured into. You see wikia is a place where people go to express their creativity and start a community where people share these ideas with others and they part in something that they all love to do. This community soon begins to grow and as it begins to morph into something for the better it starts to grow exponentially. It's no longer a community of strangers that you may see once every few days or so, but instead it evolves into a family. A family of people that you look forward to seeing everyday. A family where you can do something you love and laugh, cry, smile, and contribute to something that you've been building since Day 1. Over these 4 years I've experienced every single moment, every single edit; I've smiled, laughed, cried, booed, cheered, I've done everything with this family that welcomed me with open arms in 2011. Every single day of my life here has been something that can be cherished for the rest of my life and I will never forget what the good nor bad times. It's been a chapter of my life that I've enjoyed writing so much that the chapter just kept on going and going and going and going. I never wanted it to end, as in those I was able to escape reality and live in this world where I didn't have to worry about any outside struggles, frustrations, or worries. As the chapter continuously draws on and on you start to question yourself as an author. How long will this chapter draw on? When will that family I've been apart of for so many years disperse? When will this chapter end? Those are the questions I ask myself because this is something I truly love to do but as time goes on it's something that I know that I can't do forever. It's something I've been thinking about for a few weeks now and I've just now come to a realization that I should of seen over a year ago. These moments of my childhood and my life as a teenager can't carry over into my life as an adult. I'm writing a chapter that's running out of plot and has no more meaning behind it. I'm still writing chapter 3 when I should of been on chapter 4 awhile ago. I'm going to stop beating around the bush and just come out with it now. I'm leaving wikia. Now before the "See you in a week" or "Not another one" comments come rolling around, just hear me out one more time. I have been a member of wikia since September 30, 2011. In exactly a month and 1 day will mark 4 years where I've spent so much of my life. I don't regret discovering wikia and I sure as hell don't regret meeting the awesome people that have came and gone in this chapter of my life. You see, I picture life as a ongoing narrative, the protagonist being yourself. Everybody that you meet, everybody that you like, hate, or respect, even those that pass by you are writing their own narratives and are the protagonist of their own stories. However in this particular story, the story of Gohan/Apex Knight, everyone is a supporting character in this narrative of my life. They contribute to it in some way, shape or form whether good or bad and they leave a mark in this story. Take Blalafoon for example. As some of you may know, Blalafoon was the founded of the wiki known as Dragon Ball Z Roleplaying. This one man/individual has had such a impact in this chapter of my life that he could basically co-write this story of my life. Now some of you may know, I don't really take a liking to David, but he is the reason I'm even writing this blog right now. As soon as he pressed the start a wikia button in the top right corner he became the butterfy that trickled this story along, and thus I respect him for that. Now he's gone, he has been written out of this chapter and has gone go write his own story. *Gods says, "the reason some people have turned against you and walked away from you without reason, has nothing to do with you. It is because I have removed them from yoyr life because they cannot go where I am taking you next. They will only hinder you in your next level because they have already served their purpose in your life. Let them go and keep moving. Greater is coming", Says the Lord. In order for me to go on and write this next chapter of my life, I have to conclude this one. It's surely has been one hell of a ride, and I thank EVERY single user who has been there and contributed to my life. Flame Flame, you are truly like an older brother to me. You keep it 100% real with me and tell me what's right and what's wrong and I thank you for that. I've known you for almost 4 years and with over 1,300 days in counting I will ALWAYS respect you no matter if it's been 4 years or 10. Your dedication is on a entirely different level than the rest of us and you are by far one of the most loyal people I've ever met. I entrust everything onto your shoulders as I guess you can say you're HU's and DBZRP's successor. I love you man, and I only wish for the best as you continue to write your own chapter. Cam Cam if you're ever reading this I woud like to say that you are by far the closest thing to a brother I have ever came across on this site. No matter what situation we've been in and no matter how far we've had to go, you've been there every step of the way supporting me. Even when you knew I would fail, you supported me nonetheless and I thank you for every thing that you have done for me, for DBZRP, for HU, or for anybody you may have blessed as you entered their lives. Love you bro. Miri You are literally the coolest person I know as you're upbeat attitude and humor is enough to brighten anybody's day. I truly thank you for taking part on this rollercoaster and still hanging around. Whether friend, bestfriend, wife, stranger, or whatever you choose to be or have been, I thank you for all the memorable moments, love ya. Ian One of the funniest people I've come across on wikia, you always make me laugh when you tend to roll around and stop by. You were apart of many of those memorable moments and I love and thank you for putting a sense of humor into those who made need it or may need something to cheer them up. Goge One of the most rockiest relationships between two individuals, we've had some good and bad times, and to be honest I really onoy remember the good times. That's how good of a friend you are, because no matter how many times we argued, cursed each other out, or gotten eachother banned, I can still come up to you and call you a friend at the end of the day. Love you....no homo....yes homo. Ded Haven't known you for the longest time, but you're just as important compared with everyone else. You're driven, hardworking, intelligent, and you just have something in you that's something that I want to inspire to be. Thank you for being a loyal friend as all love goes out to you and I wish you the best in the chapter of your own life. Tre Like another brother that I've came across during my years here I can honestly say I respect you more than I love you. Not because I don't like you, because you're one of the greatest friends I've ever had. I say this because you come on chat to take all this crap or verbal abuse, jokes or not, for years and you're still standing here, maybe stronger than years before. You're a great friend, a great supporter, and overall a great character in this chapter of my life. I love you bro. Everyone else To ALL those who have contributed to my life in some way I thank you guys for an awesome chapter in my life. All love. ---- If anyone wants to contact me or see what I'm up to, my kik is B.Will. (period at the end included) So this is where my chapter ends, and I see it way more fitting than a inevitable rage quit in the near future. It's kind of bittersweet to write this because I'm leaving something I love and would love to continue to do, but at the same time I'm breaking free of the chains that have held me back from moving forward in my life. I'll probably come on chat today to say some goodbyes and whatnot before I leave though. So this is it, this is where my story ends and another one begans. Once again I thank you all. Gohan has left the building... The End Category:Blog posts